


Another Set of Broken Chains

by Ladyofthe_UpsideDown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Freeing Slaves, Half Elf, Original Character(s), Original Companion - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skyhold, The Hissing Wastes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthe_UpsideDown/pseuds/Ladyofthe_UpsideDown
Summary: A series of shorts about my original character Ellenci, a half elf companion to the Inquisitor after rescued from Venatori slavers and brought to skyhold. An introduction to characters which will appear in a larger fic I'm working on.





	1. Flame in Chains

    The Hissing Wastes are an awful place. It’s hot, dry and chock full of Venatori slavers. But at the very least if you know where they are you can gut them before they can get anyone back to Tevinter with them. Which is exactly what they’re doing now. Cole weaves in and out of the fight slashing against Venatori between hers and Bulls attacks while Varric fires bolt after bolt from a nearby ridge. All in all the fight is not out of the ordinary. Until of course they go to loot the tent for anything useful.

    “Well shit…” Varric muttered.

    “Not what you wanna see.” Bull agreed.

    There was a girl, elven, chained to a pole in the ground, bound in ropes and more chains and a loose shirt that left little to the imagination of what they’d had planned for her. What they’d been grooming her for. She was littered in scars though, wrists and ankles red from pulling against the chains, a little bloody. The way she was slumped against the rough carpet floor looked… Defeated. But her eyes were still defiant. Fire burning just begging you to try and touch it. No doubt she’d make sure to leave a nasty burn.

    “ _Hands in the dark, reaching, grabbing, filthy iron claws over wrists. Can’t shake the grasp”_ Cole whispered. Lavellan crouched to the girls height.

    “My name is Lavellan, we’re with the Inquisition. We’re going get you out of those chains now.”

 


	2. Startling a Wild Beast

The first thing she did was lunge at the Inquisitor, teeth and nails and an almost blind fury. Bull stepped in and she sank her teeth into his arm, flailing, kicking, a flurry of constant motion. She got tangled in her hair in places, bright and gold and ridiculously long. She certainly would’ve been alluring if she wasn’t so… Feral.

    Bull managed to pry her from his arm and she scurried back a few steps. Her breath shallow and unsettlingly raspy? Her eyes were wet and her wrists had started bleeding again.

    “ _Silent screams echoing. Can hear them in my head but not my mouth. Too loud get them out get them out._ ”  

Her mouth made shapes, hoarse gasping noises escaping her lips but nothing else.

    “She can’t talk.” Bull sighed. “Fucking vints…”

    “I got it.” Varric strode over, his coat in hand. Managing to calm her enough to get the coat onto her they finally broke the chains. Bull edged cautiously around them all the while, wary of another outburst. But she remained relatively quiet with the coat over her, clutching at the edges like she could sink into it. Varric stayed close by but still at arm’s length, whether that was out of caution or consideration Lavellan couldn’t say but they managed to make it out of the camp to an inquisition outpost with little fanfare. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that every time the girl’s shoulders hitched she was silently sobbing.


End file.
